


Captivity

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Kidnapping, M/M, Silver Age, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been taken... but who took him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the 'D-list villainy' square on my Stony bingo card, and is a direct sequel to [Disappearances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5796931).
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any errors.

Tony woke in a small windowless concrete cell with a groan and a splitting headache. He was also down to his underwear and handcuffed to a wall with his hands above his head. "What the--"

_Tony!_

The worried mental tone sent another spike of pain through him, and his head throbbed. It felt like someone was trying to jam an icepick through his eyesocket. Ow. _Not so loud,_ he sent back.

 _Tony,_ Steve tried again, and the mix of agitation and relief was dizzying, _are you alright? Where are you?_

After an abortive attempt to move his hands down to press against his temples, Tony closed his eyes again. _Other than a splitting headache and a distinct lack of personal possessions, I'm in one piece._ He took a careful breath, and held it for a moment, testing for other injuries he hadn't noticed, and coming up clean. _No idea where I am or who grabbed me,_ he added. Sorry.

 _We're on our way,_ Steve promised. _Just hang on._

As if on cue, three sets of footsteps started echoing down the corridor outside the little cell he was stuck in. They were just barely audible through the heavy metal door.

 _Someone's coming,_ he told Steve, feeling his muscles tense, and the handcuffs dig into his wrists. The feeling reminded him that he'd have to be careful about that; knowing Steve he'd be taking payment out of these guys for each scratch and bruise, what with the protective streak he had.

Before Steve could continue asking questions, the cell door opened and-- oh, for fuck's sake. Tony gave Fury a sour look. "You know, this isn't exactly the best situation for a meeting," he snarked. "Most meetings involve clothes."

"Well, Mr. Stark, I'm afraid yer gonna have to find a way ta cope," Fury drawled. "I have a few bones to pick with you."

 _Tony, who's there,_ Steve asked.

Tony ignored Steve for the moment. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and gave Fury his best sardonic expression. "And what would those be?"

"I want to know what incentive would convince you to update SHIELD's weapons."

Tony laughed outright. "Really, Fury," he scoffed. "You think that knocking me out, stripping me almost naked, and stringing me up in a concrete cell is going to help your case? I have to say; accommodations here are distinctly lacking."

 _Tony, answer me,_ Steve pressed, caught somewhere between annoyance and resignation. It was a distraction, and right now he couldn't afford one.

 _Give me a damned minute, Steve!_ Tony replied. _I'm a little busy right now!_

Unfortunately, in talking to Steve he'd missed the beginning of Fury's sentence. In the grand scheme of things, he didn't honestly care, but for the purposes of trying to talk his way out of here, it mattered. Just a little.

"-- matter much," the Director of SHIELD was saying, "if you want outta here, you'll help me out."

"And when the Avengers come knocking?" Tony replied. "I'm part of a team, these days, and make no mistake, Fury, they _will_ investigate the disappearance of one of their members."

It got Tony a somewhat condescending smile. "They won't, because they won't know you're gone for at least another 24 hours. Plenty of time for my agents to work on persuading you to see reason."

Tony almost wanted to tell him. Almost. But spilling the beans about his connection to Steve, and to SHIELD, no less, would be a massive misstep. "If you wanted to stay on my good side, Fury, you'd have come up with some kind of apology for trying to steal my company from me. If you wanted to stay on cordial terms, you should have left things as they were. Now, I have no intention of building you shit."

Fury shrugged and walked out. "We'll see about that."

 _Steve?_ Tony called, watching the door fall shut. _It's SHIELD. Fury is trying to extort designs._

He didn't get a verbal reply; just a sense of simmering rage.


End file.
